


Любовь, ложь и Алиса

by Lena013



Series: Alyss is Byakuran [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alyss is Byakuran, Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Obsession, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love/Hate, Madness, Psychological Drama, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Бьякуран жесток, категоричен и может без колебаний воткнуть другому ребёнку карандаш в глаз - он посмеётся над этим, слизывая брызнувшую кровь на пальцы.
Relationships: Alice & Alyss | Intention of the Abyss, Alyss | Intention of the Abyss & Checker Face | Kawahira, Byakuran & Checker Face | Kawahira, Byakuran & Uni | Yuni
Series: Alyss is Byakuran [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686583
Kudos: 3





	Любовь, ложь и Алиса

Бьякуран с детства был странным мальчиком: он любил чаепития с невидимыми собеседниками, дорогих фарфоровых кукол и долгие-долгие разговоры с ними. Бьякуран пугал своими повадками с психическими отклонениями, и всегда доводил до слёз психологов, отказываясь говорить, как он это сделал. Бьякуран любит танцевать в одиночестве, напевая мелодию себе под нос и ему всё равно, что подумают другие дети. Бьякуран обожает сладкое настолько, что в скором времени должен образоваться диабет или кариес. Бьякуран приторно улыбается, сжимая в руках плюшевого кота и щурит фиолетовые глаза.

Волосы у него белые-белые, кожа чересчур бледная, словно он не видел солнца в своей жизни, а тело обманчиво хрупкое. Глаза выдают, выглядят нездоровыми, а смена третьего детского садика за месяц тому подтверждение. Бьякуран жесток, категоричен и может без колебаний воткнуть другому ребёнку карандаш в глаз — он посмеётся над этим, слизывая брызнувшую кровь на пальцы. Мальчик болен, совершенно точно болен. А ещё он понимает больше других и говорит с невидимым собеседником, называя его своим лучшим другом.

Бьякурану двенадцать лет, он научился дурить психиатров после пяти лет в спецучреждении и года в изоляторе. В самом деле, один год — ничто в сравнении с вечностью посреди темноты и золотого сияния. Бьякуран умный мальчик, который отказался от кукол — дурацкие стереотипы — и пристрастился к рисованию, _конечно, доктор, нельзя протыкать чужие глаза карандашами, ручками, линейками и прочими острыми предметами._ Он полноценный член общества из состоятельной семьи в совершенно новом городе, который ходит в частную школу, прилежно учится, блистает на олимпиадах и _не смеётся ночью в темноте, нет-нет._

Ему позволили общаться со сверстниками, и на удивление с ними оказалось до смешного просто поладить. Ими так легко управлять, одному скажи одно, другому другое — вцепятся между собой, а ты наблюдай и мирно жуй маршмеллоу. Вкусная штука, мягкая и приторная — идеально.

Учителя от него в восторге, ученики лелеют, школьный психолог, которому досталась его карточка, в ужасе. Бьякуран вежлив, обходителен, честен с собой и с отточённостью социопата контролирует свои эмоции и мимику. Самый обычный ребёнок. И несчастные случаи, участившиеся с начала учебного года — совпадение.

Бьякуран прыгает по неровным клеточкам классиков, начерченных разноцветными мелками, напевает одному ему известную песенку и с безразличием слышит визг шин по асфальту, звук удара и чей-то крик. Какой ужас, ученика сбила машина скорой помощи, которая ехала на вызов через квартал отсюда. Какое несчастье, что у невнимательного ребёнка были развязаны шнурки, которые он точно-точно завязывал. Просто обувь на размер больше. На вырост, видимо.

Бьякуран прыгает по клеточкам и думает, что не стоило кому-то силой отбирать его упаковку с маршмеллоу.

Ему четырнадцать лет и он не уверен, что правильно понимает всю эту ванильную романтичную ересь, которой пропитана атмосфера среди его ровесников. Бьякуран натура очень романтичная и влюбчивая, читавшая любовных романов ровно столько же, сколько и учебников о человеческом поведении. Но когда речь заходит о любви хочется невольно скривиться.

Вполне нормальная реакция для мальчика-подростка, которого девочки ещё года два-три интересовать особо не будут. Вот только Бьякурана не интересует ничего подобного вообще: вспоминается красивый-добрый-обаятельный Джек и _я покажу тебе внешний мир_ ; вспоминается отчаявшийся рыцарь, вырванный глаз и _обещание спасения_ ; вспоминается милый-милый кролик сестры и _ты не одна_ ; вспоминается любимый ласковый Чешир и _я никогда не оставлю тебя_ — лжецы. Все до единого. Ложь, ложь, ложь, ложь, ложь, ложь…

Бьякуран со злостью рвёт все подаренные ему валентинки, они горят оранжевым пламенем, поджигаются длинные нежно-фиолетовые шторы, горит ковёр с шахматным рисунком, горят обои, горит всё, а Бьякуран танцует в отражении трёх зеркал в своей комнате.

Ложь надо сжечь, изничтожить, не давать себе поверить в любовь вновь.

Любви не существует.

— _Я люблю Алису,_ — говорит жёлтое прекрасное свечение и Бьякуран останавливается среди дыма и копоти. Огонь погас, глаза слезятся, улыбка абсолютно счастливая. Конечно же. _Конечно!_ Как они могли забыть?

Бездна любит его.

Всегда любила, заботилась, оберегала, давала всё, что могла для жизни. Бездна любит её-его, как своё дитя. Бездна всегда рядом, несмотря ни на что, принимая её-его любым, с любыми увлечениями, с любым лицом и телом. Он любим!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — и слова искренние, от всего сердца.

Ему шестнадцать лет, тот странный возраст, когда взрослые начинают спрашивать, чем ты будешь заниматься в жизни, какую профессию выберешь, чему посвятишь жизнь — Бьякуран смотрит на них странным нечитаемым взглядом, как будто искренне не понимает смысла вопроса. Потом он моргает, улыбается привычно приторно, чмокая губами, отправив рот тысячную за сегодня зефирку, и отвечает, что унаследует дело отца, единственный наследник, всё такое. Все кивают так понимающе, будто бы это действительно значит что-то важное — ему смешно и немного грустно. Люди внешнего мира погружены в такие мелочи, раздувая их до национальной катастрофы. Когда она жила в темноте, то представлял всё… не так.

Не уверена как, но точно не так.

Она думала, что жизнь наверху захватывающая, что люди удивительные и невероятные, что они способны многому научить, многое рассказать, рассмешить её, величественную единоличную хозяйку Бездны без возраста и свободы. Разбавить нескончаемое одиночество _хоть чем-то._

Сейчас, больше всего на свете, ему не хватало Алисы, его сестры, которая никогда не унывала и всегда могла найти чем заняться.

Натренированная рука рисует плавные чёткие линии, очерчивая овал лица и непослушные воздушные тёмные волосы. Штрихи, штрихи, много серого, чёрного, нужен фиолетовый и каштановый. Портрет получился на диво реалистичным, Алиса улыбалась ярко и открыто, смело взирая на своего художника и как бы говоря: _взбодрись, сестра!_ Хотелось бы, очень хотелось.

Рисунок случайно замечает учительница и предлагает выставить его на школьную выставку, хоть его и пожурили за невнимательность на уроке, но чисто для галочки, мальчик знает физику на отлично. Бьякуран запоздало отказывает, выдавливает из себя улыбку и сжигает-сжигает портрет дорогой сердцу Алисы. Нет-нет, она только его, только ему позволено смотреть на неё, Алиса его.

Люди недостойны видеть её, видеть улыбку Алисы, даже знать о её существовании. Алиса принадлежит ему и Бездне. Их Алиса принадлежит своему миру и счастливой жизни.

Бьякурану вновь безумно одиноко.

Человечество не достойно внимания — это Бьякуран понимает ближе к восемнадцати годам. Мир — безумно скучное место без игр с кучей правил и ненужных условностей, которые не значат ровным счётом ничего. Бьякуран пытался, честно пытался, найти что-то стоящее, то за что Лейси и Алиса так любили этот мир, населённый людьми. Глазам не за что зацепиться. Пусто и глухо.

Кладбище мрачное и холодное, под стать настроению в последние месяцы. Сейчас хоронят попавших в автокатастрофу родителей и его похоронно-безразличное состояние очень кстати. Не кстати только стервятники за спиной, которые совершенно не умеют шептаться, и дикое желание зевнуть. Слишком долго, слишком муторно, да ещё и любимый зефир отобрали. Можно он уже пойдёт? Сколько можно отдавать почести мёртвым, в самом деле. Вот уж кому точно наплевать на количество цветов возле каменной плитки и качество фальшивых слёз троюродной тётушки Энн. Убедительно, но не слишком, в следующий раз поменьше шмыгайте в платок.

Бьякуран остаётся последним, как и положено горем убитому ребёнку; он садится на влажную землю в чёрных брюках, вытаскивает цветок за цветком, ломает стебельки и плетёт венок. Он красивый, разноцветный, куда пышнее, чем из полевых цветов. Бьякуран плетёт два венка: себе — оранжево-фиолетовый, новому гостю — зелёно-синий. Бьякуран смеётся над чужим нарядом и настоятельно просит: _не лгать._ Звучит это с мягкой улыбкой и приторными нотками, но угроза нависает над всем кладбищем, иллюзия плавно рассеивается, растворяется, и ребёнок, доселе ничего не знавший о мафии, не удивлён ни капли.

Его зовут Кавахира — _ладно, эту маленькую ложь мы тебе простим_ — и он преподнёс ему подарок. Бьякуран подарки любил, тем более обозначенные обществом как «девчачьи», а кольца красивые, необычные и манящие голодный до интереса взгляд. Бьякуран принимает шкатулку, надевает гостю на голову венок и предлагает остаться с ним на чай. Шаман не уверен почему, но соглашается: это дитя весёлое и безумное, опасное до чёртиков и наивно-радостное, когда ты с ним искренен. Бьякуран Джессо совсем не такой, каким он его видел в других мирах: он отчего-то напоминает равного; он не принимает устоев простых смертных и живёт по каким-то своим законам; он похож на Туман, даром, что Небо.

И глаза у Бьякурана затягивающие, бездонные, приправленные горькой бесконечностью, что древнее существо не смогло не проникнуться. Древний Туман стал постоянным гостем на чаепитиях одинокой души. Летающие предметы, стулья и столы — стали обыденностью; потому, наверное, Кавахира не удивляется, когда безумный ребёнок с улыбкой просит называть его Алисой.

Бьякуран счастлив, у него появился друг.

Ему девятнадцать лет, он создаёт свою мафиозную Семью, скучающе зевая на парах и тыкая локтем в бок уснувшего соседа. Шоичи Ирие чуть не падает со стула, но чудом удерживает равновесие, создав немало шума, краснея, извиняясь и хватаясь за разболевшийся живот — Бьякуран тихо усмехается в кулак, этот человек ему нравится. Бьякурану вообще нравится любое Солнце; в Бездне его не существовало.

Солнца яркие, своеобразные, тёплые, сильные ( _по-своему,_ поправляется Бьякуран, подавая рыжему очкарику пакет для определённых целей) и невероятно преданные. Вопрос лишь в том: как заслужить эту преданность. Бьякуран знает сотни способов, основанных на тонком программировании психики, заставляя верить в свои идеалы, верить в себя, служить себе, но… он ценит искренность важнее любых сумм в любых валютах. Деньги — ничто, просто цифры, просто цветная бумажка, из которой он складывает самолётики и пускает с балкона общежития. 

Бьякуран носит множество браслетов и имеет по четыре серьги в каждом ухе; массивное кольцо, что вечно украшает его средний палец, и бездонные карманы с неизвестным количеством упаковок зефира; у него маленькая татуировка под левым глазом и невероятная любовь к клетчатым предметам одежды — в любую погоду, в любое время года, будь то рубашка, футболка, штаны, носки, да хоть замшевые туфли: на нём в обязательном порядке будет вещь в клетку, и Бьякурану всё равно как это смотрится.

Он идеальный пример любви к себе и самодостаточности, как по учебнику, ей богу. А ещё он невероятно активный, мельтешащий, успевающий всё везде и сразу. Ты не успеешь подумать, а он уже сделает. Бьякуран на десять шагов впереди во всём, а кольцо Маре блестит при ярком свете. Небо над головой голубое-голубое, Бьякуран постоянно сравнивает его с золотом Бездны — невозможно решить, что прекраснее. Он улыбается, любуясь звёздами и с недовольством отвечает на звонок, пускай и с хорошей новостью, что они заняли лидирующие позиции в США. Всего-то ушло полтора года, плюс-минус.

Мильфиоре получила известность на мировой арене, а её лидер бездумно нежится в мягкой траве полдня. Кому расскажешь — не поверят. Прелестно.

Смысла нет ни в чём, ещё год и он, кха, Семья Мильфиоре не пустой звук даже в далёкой Италии. Королевском центре мира мафии. Если верить Маре, а Бьякуран верит увиденному в других мирах, то со дня на день Джиглио Неро придут на переговоры, устав от гонений и преследований. Бьякуран очаровывает их Туман, это не сложно, они ближе всех к Бездне, а значит к ней, к нему, к ним.

Кавахира верно говорил, что Туманов тянет к нему, не может не тянуть. И не потому что он Небо, точно нет, а потому он это он. Потому что Бездна благоволит ему, потому что он прожил бесконечность в том, что так похоже на их пламя, потому что безумие ему знакомо лучше здравомыслия.

Бьякуран улыбается, приветствуя новую главу умирающей Семьи Джиглио Неро, и он понимает, что в ней видели все его двойники. Алиса.

_Алиса, Алиса, Алиса._

Юни похоже на неё своей открытостью, большими глазами и добротой идущей от сердца. _Алиса._ Бьякуран был поражён в то, что люди называют сердцем, в то, что он бы назвал чёрной пропастью с золотыми всполохами. _Наша Алиса._ Бьякуран решает стремительно и безвозвратно, она должна быть его и только его; она должна остаться с ним, чего бы этого не стоило. _Моя Алиса._ Бьякуран ловок в гипнозе, как никто, он очень неправильное бесчестное эгоистичное Небо; он не думает ни о чём постороннем.

_Алиса, не бросай меня ещё раз._

Бьякуран наглеет, обнимает застывшую куклой девочку; Алиса тёплая, Алиса живая, Алиса такая хрупкая; _не отдам, не отдам, не отдам._ Бьякурану надо десять минут, чтобы заставить себя отпустить её, ещё пять, чтобы перестать вглядываться в _чужое_ лицо и выйти наконец с привычной улыбкой, дав указания, что говорить маленькой девочке. Лишних свидетелей можно убить, когда гости уйдут; не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то знал, что на него можно воздействовать через неё.

У него темнеют глаза, у него улыбка от уха до уха, у него чужие жизни в руках, которые он отнимает с такой же лёгкостью, как когда-то протыкал глаз ребёнку карандашом. Люди горят, люди неистово кричат, люди умирают долго и мучительно. Бьякуран окрылён и танцует на прахе своих же людей, напевая одну и ту же мелодию-колыбельную Лейси.

Тьма сгущается, в фарфоровой чашке восемь ложек сахара, штаны в чёрно-белую клетку плохо сочетаются с форменным мундиром Мильфиоре, голые лодыжки мёрзнут на ледяном паркете. Бьякуран мешает и мешает сахар, отстукивая железной ложечкой об хрупкие стенки, осознание чужой предрешенной смерти тонкими иглами впивается в спинной мозг, пронзая позвонок за позвонком. Юни — Аркобалено Неба; короткая жизнь и печальная судьба, вот вся их подноготная.

 _Его Алиса умирает,_ — написано кровью на потолке и капая на белоснежную скатерть столика. Взгляд становится больным, более глубоким, насыщенным до светящихся фиолетовым в темноте. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, он не принимает этого; он отказывается повторять это; он не переживёт её смерть ещё раз. Напротив стоит огромное безграничное зеркало: в нём сидит брошенная всеми девочка с белыми волосами и грустными-грустными фиолетовыми глазами; девочка смотрит на него, чертит окровавленными пальцем на своём лице улыбку; _она счастлива в своём одиночестве, не правда ли?_

Зеркало разбивается от прилетевшей в него фарфоровой чашки. Трещины расползаются стремительно и неотвратимо; в сломанном отражении испуганный юноша и грустная девушка: волосы белые, глаза фиолетовые, вокруг никого. Он бьёт по разбитому зеркалу кулаком, ладонью, вновь и вновь, больно, очень больно — оно не ломается, покрывается брызгами крови и показывает ему его прошлое, настоящее и будущее.

_Одинокая никому ненужная Алиса, с которой никто не хочет играть._

_Ты всегда будешь одна, Алиса._

_Алиса умрёт, Алиса._

Зеркало отказывается разбиваться.

Его зовут Тсунаёши Савада и он ему очень кого-то напоминает, только Бьякуран не может вспомнить кого, это было очень давно, слишком давно. И не важно. Сейчас перед ним его главный враг, Дечимо Вонгола, который стоит на пути перед ним и оставшимися в живых Аркобалено; между ним и проклятием; между ним и Юни; между ним и спасением Алисы.

_Будь ты проклят, Савада Тсунаёши._

Вонгола считает, что он не прав, что его план разрушит мир, что будут миллионы, миллиарды жертв, что всё будет уничтожено — Бьякуран лишь улыбается, малая цена за жизнь Алисы; совсем ничего не значившая.

— Мир можно отстроить заново, — говорит он со знанием дела и на него смотрят, как на потерянного для общества человека. Надо же, совсем как в детстве. Бьякуран знает, что прав, мир подчиняется известным ему законам созидания и разрушения — это просто, Бездна поможет, научит. Выйдет не идеально, не похоже, но для жизни подходить будет больше, чем Бездна. Да, потери будут колоссальные, да, он это понимает, да, ему не надо объяснять столь элементарные вещи — нет, у него нет рассудка.

Почему-то все решили, что он хочет стать Богом. Бьякуран смеётся громко и от души, какая же глупость! Нет, ему ни к чему вновь брать бразды правления такой мощью, в своё время хватило власти над Бездной. Цена была непомерной — свобода.

Ему хватит и Алисы.

И ради неё он принесёт в жертву всех людей, если потребуется, весь этот мир, свою дружбу с древним шаманом и лично убьёт тех, кто рискнёт помешать.

— Прощай, Дечимо Вонгола, — убивать совсем легко. Алиса бы это не одобрила. Она почему-то ценила жизни невиновных.

Его зовут Савада Тсунаёши и Бьякуран моргает раза три прежде чем избавляется от дикого чувства дежавю. Вонгола всё-таки удивительны, такого он бы предугадать точно не смог: вернуть себя из прошлого — какая восхитительная дерзость. Он оценил, правда; даже похвалил и прислал бы коробку зефирок, если бы знал точные координаты их базы. Без злого умысла, просто чтобы поздравить.

Бьякуран ценит неординарность и необычайность, он бы очень хотел подружиться с ними, но нельзя. Он против его плана, против его действий, вообще против его личности. Врагов любить и ценить нельзя, _да, Алиса?_ Конечно, да. Это не сыграет никому на руку.

Туман у Вонголы прыткий, живучий и одинокий — Мукуро не поверил ни единому слову, о том, что враг хочет с ним выпить чашечку чая. А ведь Бьякуран совершенно серьёзно, Туманы его слабость, его отрада, его ощущение знакомого дома. Бездна стала появляется всё реже, Алисы не хватает под боком, а потому почему бы не пофлиртовать с врагом? Тем более, что тот так забавно отнекивается от него. А глаз у Мукуро красный, проклятый, не его — приятно и знакомо, хочется вырвать и отдать Чеширу… _которого рядом нет._

Воля к сражению пропадает, Бьякуран разве что не махает на врага рукой, с печалью покидая развороченную комнату. Чай в одиночестве кислый и горький, десяти ложек сахара недостаточно. Стопы всё также обжигает холодом; никакого зеркала, никаких сломанных отражений, никакого веселья. Бьякуран выбирается наружу, ему нужно увидеть небо. Вечернее оранжево-красное небо, не такое как у него, не такое как в его мыслях — оно великолепно. Оно настоящее и недостижимо высокое.

Он, другой он, другие он, проходил этот сценарий без преувеличения сотни тысяч раз. Он побеждал, всегда; с некоторыми неучтёнными различиями, но побеждал. Юни предала его. Юни сбежала с врагами. Юни отвергла его.

_Алиса бросила её._

Всё повторяется, сердце обрывается, Небо плачет кровью, Маре показывает одни и те же лживые картинки. Больно, очень больно, вырежьте сердце из груди кто-нибудь, пожалуйста. Оно чувствует слишком много. Оно не должно так болеть, оно не должно причинять столько неудобств. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, избавьтесь от него.

Кикё смотрит на него с нескрываемым ужасом, перехватывая его ледяные пальцы, которые схватили Облако за грудки. Их Небо невинно ранимое, их Небо нестабильнее Тумана, их Небо безнадёжно одержим одним человеком — Хранители Мильфиоре стоят неподвижно, не зная, что и делать. Маски слетают с грохотом, со звоном разбитых зеркал, с нечеловеческим отчаянием и внеземной болью. Бьякуран Джессо пугает их как никогда своей вспышкой слабости, боли и безумия; Бьякуран Джессо смеётся, подпитывая чужой страх людей, которые повидали в жизни не мало дерьма; Бьякуран Джессо вытирает слёзы не то от смеха, не то от боли, приторно улыбается и становится самим собой так стремительно, что холодеет в поджилках.

— За работу, — говорит он, и возражать ему более, чем опасно.

Алиса умирает, позволив дрянной голодной твари Аркобалено сожрать её. Для Бьякурана всё застывает, битвы более не существует, ровно как и смысла. Его Хранители смотрят на него с откровенным ужасом, не представляя на что способен их босс, потерявший того, ради кого всё это затевал.

Появляются маленькие, вроде как почившие, проклятые младенцы — Бьякурану плевать; где-то там в стороне давится горем Гамма, которому всегда хотелось дорисовать кроличьи ушки — Бьякурану плевать; Савада Тсунаёши бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд и обвинительную речь — Бьякурану плевать; все готовы сразиться против него, размазать по стенке — Бьякурану плевать; Кикё что-то кричит, оттаскивает его в сторону, оставшиеся в строю Хранители пытаются сражаться — Бьякурану плевать; время продолжает свой ход, мир не рухнул, все остальные люди живы — внутри что-то с треском ломается.

Бьякуран смеётся так, что границы миров должны разорваться, настолько неестественно, неживо, безумно-пребезумно; его сгибает пополам от смеха и болит живот, воздуха не хватает; небо над ним такое же голубое и его хочется сжечь за безразличие. Смеяться больно, но остановиться не получается; слёз нет, а в голове набатом стучит: _Алиса-Алиса-Алиса-Алиса-Алиса-Алиса…_

Кажется, люди способны умирать от смеха и кажется, что Бьякуран как никогда близок к этому. Никто не может смеяться две минуты без остановки, отчего даже сражения в некоторых местах затихают. Этот смех пугает, вымораживает, и Хранители не подпускают кого-то кто хочет ударом вырубить или добить чокнувшуюся сломанную куклу. А смех не затихает ни на секунду, а потом вдруг оборвалось всё, как натянутая струна. Небо горит над их головами, пламени невероятно много, столько, чтобы покрыть обзор до горизонта. Бьякуран бы хотел сжечь к чертям озоновый слой, да не получится.

_Гори-гори-гори-гори-гори-чёртов-мир-гори._

— Алиса… — глаза всё же увлажняются, сжечь треклятое безразличное небо не получается. — Эй, Алиса, сколько мне надо уничтожить, чтобы ты вернулась, а, Алиса? — говорит он тихо, почти не слышно, но у мафиози слух натренированный, развитый.

И все как один понимают, что Бьякуран — конченный псих.

— Алиса, а, Алиса? — и поворот головы в сторону одежды Юни, единственное, что от неё осталось. — В следующий раз давай добровольно выпьем чаю?

И улыбается так безумно, как ни одному Туману и не снилось.

Бьякуран сгорает в своём же пламени, которое не смогло сжечь проклятое равнодушное небо.

_Чернота и золото Бездны намного приятнее._


End file.
